bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Marie Gilbert-Salvatore is the heroine and main female protagonist of The Vampire Diaries. Her actions and decisions are influenced by her on-again, off-again relationships with brothers Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, step-daughter/ally of Alaric Saltzman, adoptive sister/cousin of Jeremy Gilbert, adoptive daughter/niece of Grayson and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, daughter of Isobel Flemming-Saltzman and John Gilbert II and adoptive niece of Jenna Sommers. She is also the in-law of Giuseppe Salvatore and Lillian Salvatore upon her marriage to Damon. History Early Life Salvatore Brothers Petrova Doppelganger Year of the Originals Life as a Vampire Sleeping Beauty & Mystic Falls Later Life Personality As A Human As A Vampire Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore is Elena's best friend, husband, soulmate and Stefan's impulsive older brother. Elena met Damon at the Salvatore Boarding House when she went to look for Stefan. After a while, she started to view Damon as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when she found out that he continuously abused and used her close friend, Caroline Forbes against her will. Originally, Damon disliked Elena and was rather apathetic about whether Elena lived or died. Damon was drawn to Elena, mostly due to the fact that Elena bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of his obsession for over a century, Katherine. Although Damon and Elena often bicker and don't get along, Elena began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Damon's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Damon and Elena's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, Damon fallen for Elena and Elena developing feelings for Damon. As opposed to Stefan, Damon is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Elena, willing to put the life of Elena's before anyone else's, including Elena's loved ones. But throughout the series, he has grown and changed, protecting not only Elena, but her family and friends as well. Elena and Damon became closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them increased as Elena's emotions were heightened. During Season Four, Stefan ends his relationship with Elena because of her no longer fighting the feelings she has for Damon. Elena admitted to Damon that he was the reason for her breakup with Stefan and with Jeremy trying to kill her, Elena was forced to move into the boarding house with Damon. Stefan moved out when she moved in because of the awkward situation and relationship between her and Damon. Damon and Elena made love for the first time and became a real couple the night she moved in with him. During their romance, Damon has never given any indication that Elena would “lose” him, under any circumstances really. Quite the opposite, he promised never to leave her again. The passion they share is hard to define. Damon once again had the opportunity to prove his worth and show Elena his humanity. She brings out the good side of him — that he doesn't have to kill for fun and drink blood from innocent people. This humanity makes it only harder for Elena to hide her true feelings for Damon. She cares very much about him. Throughout, she maintains a rocky relationship with him but they manage to overcome anything. She once again confessed her love for him after the sire bond was broken in the season finale. At the start of Season Five, having had the perfect summer together they were determined to make their long distance relationship work while she attended college. Their happiness was short-lived, however, as Elena and Damon's relationship was repeatedly assailed by a seemingly endless number of difficulties. They had to come to terms with Stefan's summer-long imprisonment and the revelation of Bonnie's death, all the while having to deal with Silas and Qetsiyah's struggle for dominance. Things were further complicated by the Augustine Society and a vengeful Katherine Pierce's machinations as well as the threat posed by the Travelers and their leader, Markos. These events among others had devastating emotional impacts on Damon and Elena and led them to question the wisdom of their relationship. Despite all this and having numerous arguments, separations, breakups and reconciliations, they never denied their love for each other. Ultimately, their love and the notable support of Stefan allowed them to come back together once again before the season's end. After losing her soulmate, Elena has currently been struggling with the empty void in her life that Damon should fill. Resorting to drug induced hypnotism and selective memory loss has proved to be a dangerous and heartbreaking coping mechanism for Elena. She later compels away all the good memories of Damon through Alaric. To her surprise, Damon is brought back to life and she felt nothing towards him, not believing she was ever in love with him. However, Damon's efforts to bring back Bonnie impress her and they rekindle their love for each other. Stefan Salvatore Stefan Salvatore is Elena's close friend and ex-boyfriend, as well as Damon's younger brother. Stefan is a 168 year old immortal who is described as handsome, athletic, mysterious, brooding, kind, compassionate and thoughtful. After returning home to Mystic Falls after years of being gone, Stefan unexpectedly "met" Elena on May 23, 2009, after he heard Elena and her parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilbert's car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Elena and her parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stefan miraculously saved Elena's life, although unfortunately, Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda, didn't survive the tragedy. After the accident, Elena spent months wondering how she made it out of the accident and believed that her survival was a "miracle". For the next four months, Stefan remained in Mystic Falls, while studying Elena's background from afar. Stefan investigated Elena's background in order to find out whether or not Elena was really Katherine Pierce due to Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to her. Stefan eventually discovers through the info that he has researched and gained, that Elena is not Katherine and Stefan is relieved by this. He slowly starts to fall for her from afar and he stays in Mystic Falls because he has to know her. Elena fatefully and unexpectedly meets Stefan for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the Men's washroom. Elena is undeniably drawn to Stefan and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stefan and Elena begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Elena and Stefan start falling deeper in love with each other, Elena unexpectedly discovers Stefan's deep, dark secret: Stefan is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Elena is at first scared of Stefan and what he is, Elena eventually accepts Stefan's vampire-ism. As opposed to Damon, Stefan is known to respect Elena and honor her choices and wishes, even if he doesn't agree with them. Stefan and Elena no longer have a strong love and connection. There have been many different obstacles over the course of the series that have tried to come between them. Some of these obstacles include Stefan's brother, Damon, Stefan's blood addiction issues, the unexpectedly events in Mystic Falls, Klaus, Rebekah, the Originals, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, Stefan's Ripper phase and most recently, Elena's new found vampirism. When she reveals she is in love with Damon. After her transition, Elena admitted she was no longer in love with Stefan because of she felt he treated her like a project and looks at her like a broken toy and that she can't be with someone like that. Later on, they are able to establish a good friendship and have claimed that they will always love each other. Stefan and Elena both struggle during the months after losing Damon. However, after Damon is ressurected, these two continue to help each other until Elena is forced into a coma, due to Kai Parker's revenge against Bonnie. They shared a heartfelt goodbye before the Salvatore brothers placed her body in a coffin to rest until Bonnie died and Elena woke up. They shared a brief heartfelt reunion as Stefan passed away and found peace in''I Was Feeling Epic'', after sacrificing his life. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Elena's biological cousin/adoptive brother. Although Jeremy and Elena are biological first cousins, they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them became more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy worked to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes were led apart, they still seemed to retain their closeness as siblings. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one could ever break. After becoming a vampire, he still loves her regardless of what she is. They continue to protect each other seeing that they are what they have left each other. Losing her younger brother crushes her and causes her to turn her emotions off. But thanks to Bonnie, he was brought back to life. Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Elena's step father and guardian. They became close when Alaric started dating her aunt Jenna. Alaric was also her history tutor. Alaric taught Elena how to protect herself from vampires and how to fight. Alaric became the legal guardian of Elena when her aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus. As Elena didn't have much family left, Alaric was there for her and Jeremy. Alaric along with Damon, protected Elena from the dangers that surrounded them. Elena was devastated when Esther turned Alaric into an Original resulting into him not completing the transition. But Esther took control of Bonnie and made her feed him her blood so that the transition would complete. Alaric then took Elena hostage so he could lead Klaus there to kill him. Elena realized that their lives are connected meaning if she dies, he dies. The moment Elena had died, Alaric died in Damon's arms and Elena came back as a vampire. During season four, she had mourned him and amends were then made. She was reunited with him when he was brought back to life in the Season Five finale, due to Damon and Bonnie's sacrifices. Caroline Forbes Although Elena and Caroline had been friends since childhood, Caroline's constant insecurities as a human, which made her jealous of Elena at times, had created and maintained a friendly rivalry between the two. When Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities went away, and their relationship improved a lot as a result. When Elena became a vampire herself, however, she broke up with Stefan and started dating Damon instead. And because Caroline could never accept this, as she never liked Damon and always saw Stefan as the better brother, their friendship degraded considerably. Later, it further degraded after Elena turned her humanity off, to the point that they are were enemies: Elena tried to stake Caroline, and will do everything that she can to ruin the prom dance that she carefully planned.She also almost killed Caroline's mother, Liz. That problem seems to be fixed in the latest episode. Now they are back to being best friends and has upgraded tremendously. They were roommates in college. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie Bennett has been best friends with Elena since childhood. Bonnie is also a close friend of Caroline Forbes. Bonnie has mentioned that she and Elena are so close they're like sisters, and she would die for Elena in an instant without hesitation. Throughout the series, Bonnie is protective of Elena, even risking her life to ensure Elena's safety and protection. Elena used to joke about Bonnie's "supernatural" or psychic powers until Bonnie eventually discovered she is descended from a long line of powerful witches, inheriting the gifts herself. Although Bonnie has always been supportive of Elena, after Elena began a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, a vampire, Bonnie and Elena begin drifting apart. Their friendship was strained when her Grams died after being weakened by a preforming a powerful spell to help the Salvatore brothers release Katherine Pierce. From the episode "Isobel" and onward, their friendship has remained relatively consistent and the two remain best friends. Ever since Jeremy died and Elena turned off her humanity, Elena ruined her friendship with Bonnie by almost trying to kill her. When Elena got her humanity back, she and Bonnie are now back to being best friends and have a strong friendship. They are also roommates with Caroline in college. However, the Other Side began collapsing which to its destruction and taking down Bonnie as well. Bonnie died with Damon who was still trapped on the Other Side and Elena was greatly devastated. They are reunited in I Was Feeling Epic. Other Relationships Name * Elena is a feminine first name of Greek origin ‘Ελενη (Elene) or ‘ελενη (Elene) which means "torch". The meaning of Elena is "the shining light", "the bright one", or "light". It is a variation of the name Helen. This likely means Elena and Katherine are based on Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra, twin sisters, Helen being the most beautiful mortal in the world and Clytemnestra, a less beautiful version. * Gilbert, which is Elena's surname, is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Trivia * Elena's birthday is June 22. * Elena's zodiac sign is Cancer. * Elena is right handed. * Elena had appeared in 133 episodes over 6 seasons, with 2 appearances of her body only possessed by Katherine, her final appearance to date was in the Season Six finale. * Elena doesn't speak French even though she was taking French class at Mystic Falls High School as mentioned in the Pilot, as she also had this class with Stefan besides History and English. * Miranda, Elena's mother, gave Elena her first diary when she was nine, and she began writing in it a year later. * The type of man Elena is attracted to is the Hero-type as revealed in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, when she tells Liam before she kisses him. ** This explains why she was attracted to both Stefan and Damon. * Elena's car is a 2008 Ford Escape SUV and the license plate is EFG 3J85. * Elena has had a variety of different cell phones over the years. She had a Blackberry Pearl, Blackberry Bold, a Purple Blackberry Curve 8520 and a Nokia Lumia 610 White. In season three, she had an AT&T Samsung Captivate and a White AT&T Samsung Galaxy S II Skyrocket. * In the series physical and personality aspects of Elena from the books are passed to Caroline. ** In the novels Elena becomes a vampire. In the series Caroline becomes a vampire first, and Elena became a vampire in the Season 3 finale. * In the novels Elena is friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez but in the series, Meredithand Elena aren't close and Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are Elena's best friends. * In the novels, Elena has a little sister named Margaret Gilbert and an aunt named Judith Maxwell. In the series, Elena has a younger brother named Jeremy Gilbert and an aunt named Jenna Sommers. * In the series, Elena's first significant kill was the Original Elijah. In the books, Elena kills Katherine (They die together) and is the first to destroy one of the Old Ones (Klaus). * When Elena was in high school she wanted to be a writer. * Elena used to be a cheerleader along with Bonnie and Caroline. * Elena and Tatia share some similarities. ** Both were born in Mystic Falls. ** Tatia is the first Doppelgänger of Amara while Elena is the last. ** Both were killed by being drained of blood, by a Mikaelson brother. Though Elena was killed by Klaus while Tatia was killed by Elijah. * Elena can't cook, as established in Friday Night Bites, just like her adoptive mother Miranda. * In the novels, her middle name is Marie. * Damon Salvatore tried to turn Elena into a vampire on two occasions; ** He used Elena to force Stefan into giving him Emily Bennett's Grimoire. ** Elena was ready to die in the sacrifice, Damon force fed her his blood to make sure she would come back after. * Elena is the only person to die with vampire blood in their system and wake up human. This is because of a spell Bonnie cast, binding Elena and John's life forces together. * Both Elena and her mother Isobel were both turned into vampires by Damon's blood. They are also one of three mother/daughter vampires seen in the series to date. * Elena is the only human to neutralize three Originals (Elijah, Rebekah, and Mikael). * Two times an Original killed her as a human; Klaus drained her of her blood and Rebekah caused her to drown when she ran Matt's truck off Wickery Bridge. * Elena had a hand in the death of two originals, Finn and Kol. ** Elena killed Alaric Saltzman, but he became possessed by an Original later. Ironically Elena was also responsible for Alaric's death as an Original because Esther turned him, she bound Elena's life with Alaric's. * Before she became a vampire, Elena was the (presumably) third and final Petrova Doppelgänger. * In both the books and the series, Elena drowns with vampire blood in her system after a vampire causes the vehicle to drive over the Wickery Bridge. In the books, it was Katherine; in the series, it was Rebekah. * Elena is the sixth main character turned into a vampire after Vicki, Caroline, Jenna, Tyler, and Alaric. * Elena wears her lapis lazuli daylight ring on her right hand, ring finger. * Elena is the first purely vampire character shown in the series to form a sire bond, whose bond is based on romantic feelings. ** Elena is one of two characters sired to Damon. The other was Charlotte. * Her first kill as a vampire was Connor Jordan in The Killer. * Elena has yet to kill by heart extraction, though Katherine did so in her body in Total Eclipse Of The Heart after have been given full control over her body. * She has also yet to be shown to use dream manipulation, as before Katherine used it in Gone Girl to give Nadia a perfect day before she dies. * She is the third person in her family line to have slept with Damon Salvatore. The first being Katherine Pierce, and her birth mother, Isobel Flemming. * Elena, Stefan and Damon, are the only main characters who have appeared in every episode, until Total Eclipse of the Heart and No Exit, when Elena's body it taken over by Katherine. * Elena was one of the three last members of the Petrova Family, Elena, Katherine, and Nadia. but as of Gone Girl, she is the last surviving member. * Though being a vampire made her Doppelgänger genes inactive, in Death and the Maiden, Tessa used her, Amara, and Katherine's blood to transfer the anchor powers to Bonnie, and The Travelers used her blood to bring back Markos. * In 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine became a passenger in Elena's body, making Elena the first vampire''in the series to be possessed through a Passenger spell, the second vampire (after Rebekah) to be possessed, and the fifth recurring character to be possessed after Niklaus Mikaelson possessed Alaric Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood, Esther possessed Rebekah, and then Matt Donovan being possessed by Gregor. * After the events of ''The Devil Inside, Elena's body had been placed under the complete control of Katherine, she recovers control of her body in Gone Girl. * Elena was the youngest vampire on the show. * Both Elena and Stefan have been impersonated by their doppelgängers at least once. Elena by Katherine and Stefan by Silas. * With Damon's death, Elena becomes the last vampire made with his blood in The Departed in the series to date. It's unclear if Vampire feeding Ripper Damon turned anyone to control his bloodlust or it was all Enzo. * She has lost both her Locket and Ring at one point. Both are presented to her by Stefan; both have been returned to her by Damon after being lost. * Elena is the only one shown other than Damon to have driven his 1969 Chevy Camaro. * Elena died for the third time in Home making her the only supernatural character that has returned from the Other Side three times. * Elena never turned someone into a vampire, though in While You Were Sleeping she almost turns Luke Parker to satisfy her thirst for vampire blood. This as she was suffering the effects of the enhanced Ripper Virus that Katherine had injected her with in Gone Girl. * She doesn't like to drink Chardonnay and likes eating eggplant. * Elena is the third main character to enter the Other world after Damon and Bonnie and the one who spent the less time there. * She is the first vampire in the TVD/TO universe to have their Daylight ring destroyed in any way, in this case by magic as Kai was trying to turn Elena's blood into acid with a spell for the second time in Woke Up With a Monster. * Elena is the third main and only lead character that will not appear in Season Seven, nor be apart of. ** Due to Nina Dobrev deciding that she wouldn't return to the show after it's sixth season run. ** She is also the second female lead character to be written off due to her actress' decision to depart from the series. * Elena is the second Petrova doppelgänger to be turned into a human by the cure. The first was Katerina Petrova. ** However, unlike Katherine, Elena took the cure willingly. * She is the second Petrova doppelgänger to be linked to Bonnie. ** Katherine Pierce was the first in The Walking Dead. * Because of the spell Kai put on her, Elena is now considered the "Sleeping Beauty" of The Vampire Diaries. * Elena is the only Petrova doppelgänger not to have a child before her death/vampirism. * It's implied by Julie Plec that Elena and Damon may have had children. Though they were not shown or mentioned in the series finale.4